We Meet Agian
by catchmewhenifall96
Summary: It's been a year since the betrayal. Clarke's camp was thriving, and everything was at peace, until the grounders come back. The Ice Nation and the Grounders are at war, and Lexa needs Clarke's help.


"Clarke, we have a problem. The grounders are back," Abby said, stepping into Clarke's tent. Her head shot up from her desk. She stood and walked towards her mother.

"Why are they back?" Clarke asked. She watched her mom cross her arms over her chest and take a deep breath.

"I have no idea, we had no warning. Should we allow them in?" Abby asked her daughter. Clarke paced the room a few times, until the crying started. She walked over to the crib and picked Zela up, trying to calm her down. The crying seised just from the contact.

"Yes, we will welcome them in. There is no point to start any trouble. The past is in the past, we got our people out, it's fine. I will be out in a minute." Abby nodded and left. Clarke set the one year old on the bed momentarily to dress in armour. She slid her sword, hand made from the grounders, into its sleeve and set Zela on her hip, wrapped in a blanket. Bellamy entered the room a few seconds later.

"I can take Zela, so nothing happens to her," he suggested. Clarke shook her head.

"No, I need you with me. Anyway, nothing's going to happen," she nodded and he followed her outside. The came to the gate and waited. They could hear the horses and steps of the army in the distance. When they came into vision, Clarke ordered her people to open the gates.

The grounders marched in. Clarke dreaded seing the familar face agian. She watched each person march in, and she knew the commander was in the middle, protected by her people. Zela squirmed in Clarke's arms.

"Mom, when the commander enters, send her to the meeting tent," Clarke walked off. She stood inside the tent with her back turned towards the entrance.

"Clarke," her ears burned at the betraying voice.

Clarke gritted her teeth. "So we meet again, Commander," She turned to face the warrior. She looked exhausted and worn down.

Abby walked in moments later, passing the Commander and taking her place next to her daughter. "What brings you here?" Clarke asks, handing Zela to her mother. Lexa eyed the child, anger forming in her eyes.

She sighed and rested her calloused fingers on the table. "I sought out revenge for Costia on the Ice Nation. I sent in a large army of men, and the Nation killed each and every one. They have new technology, like your sky people, we found a few drop ships like your own, and we need help," Clarke opened her mouth to say something before Abby interrupted.

"Our other people," she whispered under her breath. Her eyes stayed on the ground.

Clarke faced her mother and furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean, mom?" Her mother clenched her teeth.

She brought her finger to her temple and rubbed. "This can't be possible. Jaha said that they were all burned and destroyed in the landing, he had no feedback from the rest of the ships that came down with us. They must have survived and the Ice Nation found them, and now that are using them against us." Clarke was taken aback from the new found information.

"Maybe we can try to talk to them, we can send someone, one of us inside and persuade our people to fight with us," Clarke suggested. The plan sounded all too familiar. Clarke became angry again and stared at Lexa.

"What makes you think we even want to help you, Commander. You betrayed…" Clarke paused, almost saying me, but continued. "You betrayed us, so no we will not help you, the Ice Nation is your own fight. Your people may stay here for a few days, but I want you all gone as soon as possible," Clarke grabbed Zela from her mother and stormed out of the tent.

She retreated to her own shack, and grabbed a bottle of milk from the makeshift cooler Raven had made. She was thankful to have such helpful friends. She fed Zela, rocking her until she fell asleep, and slid her back into the crib. Bellamy entered not to long after, and Clarke shushed him nodding to the occupied crib.

He sat next to her on the bed, and pulled her into his chest. "What happened, what did they want?" he asked bitterly. She breathed in his woody fire smell, and pulled back from the embrace.

She sat up straight and faced Bellamy. "Apparently, there are more of our people that made it to the ground when my mom came than we had thought. The Ice Nation has them, and are using them to kill Grounders. The Commander asked for our help, but I declined," Bellamy's face dropped as he smoothed the blondes hair.

"Clarke, I know we have to make tough decisions sometimes, but these are more of our people we are talking about. We need as many as we can get, the more hands the better. Clarke, we need to help, and then afterwards we can forget about it, and go back to normal." Clarke was stubborn ever since the betrayal. It was hard for her to trust anyone.

She nodded. "You're right Bellamy," Bellamy smiled at her.

"Good, I can stay here and keep an eye on Zela, you go mend things with the Commander long enough to get our people, then we move on." Clarke headed outside, and began asking around for which tent Lexa was staying in.

She went inside without warning, startling her. "Fine, my people will help you, and that is it. After that we move on, and forget it ever happened," Clarke nodded at the Commander. Lexa looked at her, eyes going soft for a moment before watching the beautiful blue eyed girl turn her back and walk out. Lexa sighed, know that help wasn't the only thing she came for. She came for Clarke too.


End file.
